


tomodaichi

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, daichi loves suga so fucking much, he cant hold his emotions ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Daichi's love is never-ending.





	tomodaichi

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's really short but i've been reading alot of daisuga and it inspired me! also it seems that in any of my works that daichi is in, he somehow is always crying. when will captain-kun get a break? the world may never know

"I don't think there's any accurate way to communicate the extent of what you mean to me, Sawamura Daichi."  
  
A lump forms in your throat, not from sadness, never from sadness, but from hopeless devotion and how utterly in love you are. You don't think you could ever love someone as much as you love Suga.  
  
"Koushi," you whisper, your voice cracking. You feel your emotions flowing through your veins, and see the tears flooding your vision.  
  
His hands are warm on your waist, and yours warm on the junction of where his shoulder and neck meet. As your tears spill out, you laugh, trying desperately to keep eye contact with him despite not being able to see much. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," you say, laughing louder and baring an enormous smile.


End file.
